Canada tries to get noticed
by Otaku-Jewel
Summary: Exactly what the title says. This is a songfic! First story too!


Canada tries to get noticed.

**Hi! This is my first attempt at making a story. Please be nice! This is a one shot. I'm not sure if this is even good.. **

**HETALIA AND THE CANADIAN PLEASE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **

* * *

Canada sighed with boredom.

It was a world meeting as usual. France and England were fighting, nothing new. America was boasting about his idea of solving world hunger with burger stores that specialize in that kind of area. Italy was whining and clinging to an irritated Germany about going home and eating pasta. Nothing was getting done.

However, the Canadian thought that today should be different. He was going to get noticed, for sure this time! But how..?

That's it! There was that song that was made for him a while ago that could very well achieve that!

He looks around and sees the podium empty with a microphone. _Easy enough, _Matthew thought, _No one will notice me getting there. _

So, he gets up from where he was sitting and takes his iPod out from his pocket; smiling at the song that made him proud. Then sets down Kumajirou, plugs it in the speakers, switching the volume to his liking, and grabs the microphone. What he didn't know was that the very few countries that did notice him were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Once the music started, he began snapping his fingers to the beat.

_ Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please!__  
Even if in winter things tend to freeze.. _ (He imitates shivering to get his point across)

_We've got the world monopoly on trees,__  
And our country's bordered by three different seas, _ (He holds up 3 fingers.)

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please! _(He nods, folding his arms)_  
We invented the zipper, we've got expertise, _(He zips his jacket.) _  
We made insulin to combat disease,  
Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please! _(Canada swings to the beat, getting used to it.)

_CHORUS__  
Brits have got the monarchy, (_The shy country imitates the others, pretending to scoff for Britain.)_  
The US has the money, (_He grins wide, like his brother and holds invisible money.)_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!  
The French have got the wine and cheese, _(Inwardly laughing, he pretends to blow a kiss_._)_  
Koalas chill with the Aussies, _ (He mimes petting a Koala like Australia sometimes carries.)_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!_

_( French ) _

He faces his former caretaker, surprising the French country and speaks his native language.

_Et si ce n'était pas assez (And if that's not enough,)__  
On a deux langues officielles: (We have two official languages: )  
L'anglais et le français (English and French.)  
Ooh la la~ _

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please!  
Where else do you find mounted police? _(Matthew points out some good points of his country)_  
Or go to the hospital and not pay fees?  
Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please!  
And when freshwater is in high demand,  
We've got the world's largest supply on hand.  
So you know that we could make a pretty good friend,  
But it's even better if you can be..._

He goes back to the chorus, smiling.

_So you're thinking to yourself,  
"How do I live in this beautiful country?"  
Well we've got some steps for you to follow...  
STEP 1: Lose the gun _(He stares at America..)_  
STEP 2: Buy a canoe (_Mimes Rowing._.)__  
STEP 3: Live multiculturally _(Points to everyone..)_  
STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more! _(And gives a thumbs up!)_  
We got beavers, caribou and moose  
We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose  
And we're sorry about Celine Dion, _(He hangs his head in mock shame)_  
But she did do that good song for James Cameron..._

Once again, he goes to the chorus, trying to get the others to join in (They were still confused where this singing was coming from) :

_Brits have got the monarchy,  
The US has the money,  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!  
The French have got the wine and cheese,  
Koalas chill with the Aussies,  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!  
The Greek chilled out with Socrates,  
Can't build a wall like the Chinese,  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian!  
In Kenya they have safaris,  
We've missed lots of other countries,_ (The others that were not mentioned shrug_._)  
_But I know that you wanna be... Canadian!_

Canada finishes, looking around to see if anyone saw him.

Prussia, having snuck in again, gives a whoop. "Nice one, Birdie!"

France nods in approval.

Ukraine and Lichtenstein clap.

He frowns when everybody else looks around, trying to look for him, then shrug and continue fighting.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asks from his point on stage.

He sighs again. "I'm Canada..."

* * *

**I know this probably sucks, but I didn't have any other ideas on what to write! ^_^'' PM me if you have suggestions on improvement or ideas for me to write. Also.. Can anyone help me on how to keep your story and not have that 90 days life thing? That would be appreciated. **


End file.
